Caught Between Two Worlds
by perrolson
Summary: Take place after HOO and TSS. Both wars have ended and the demigods and magicians are living peacefully but still unaware of each other. But when a demigod who is also a Blood Of The Pharaoh is found,the two pantheons are going to crash in a war, not just for the magician halfblood as their own, but the ultimate power within her as well...
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters as they all belong to Rick Riordan. Well except for the Greek and Egypt gods and goddess who belong to their respective countries and characters Ruth Hayes/Alexandra Kane and some minor characters that belong to me. **

**To Emmanuelle, who heard the story first.**

Summary:

Ruth Hayes is your normal average girl who is an orphan. When she receives a mysterious tape from the Kanes, she flees from her abusive adopted family only to land herself in bigger trouble after the truth of her bloodline is revealed. Now both pantheons are at war to fight over which has the right to claim her as their own. What does one have to do?

**Caught Between**

**TWO WORLDS**

Prologue

The three Kanes walked down the narrow street. Ruby was weeping furiously. Her eyes were bloodshot red. Tears ran down her face as she huddle the bundle in her arms. The newborn stayed asleep in her mother's arms, not knowing what was happening around her as she stayed deeply in her slumber.

Julius looked at his wife sadly and pitifully as walked along many houses. Though the baby was not his, he still felt the grief of giving the child away. He loved the child like his own, even going to the extraordinary by considering her as his.

"Why can't I keep her?" Ruby sobbed, burying her face into the baby's hair. Julius placed a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"We couldn't, Ruby."

"If only she wasn't mix, she could be raised along with Carter and Sadie. They would've made great siblings. Oh why did this have to happen to my child?"

Amos stared silently at his sister-in-law. It was natural for mothers to be in grief when they are separated from their young, but there were other things to worry about.

"Ruby, did you see anything of the child's fate?"

Even in grief, Ruby was still sane. "Nothing. Nothing at all. It's blocked. And that's even worse."

Finally, they reached their destination; a house with a sign that said keep out!

"Are you sure this is the only way?" Ruby asked sadly as she lowered the bundle on the doorstep.

Neither Julius nor Amos replied. All three of them already knew the answer.

Ruby stroke the baby's cheeks gently while her husband and brother-in-law watched nearby. Thunder struck the night sky and they all looked around anxiously.

"We have to go. We can't let the Greek Gods know that we are in Manhattan. She'll be safe here, don't worry." Julius said gently as he walked up to his wife.

Ruby took a deep breath and pulled herself away, but not before whispering into the baby's ear "Goodbye my child." Julius kissed the baby's forehead then took his sobbing wife by the arms and led her away back into the dark street.

Amos stayed back and looked at the baby. She looked so much like her half-sister, Sadie, that the two of would probably resemble each other in the future. And Carter and Sadie? They would know never they had another sister until one day the truth is revealed.

"Goodbye Alexandra Kane and good luck. You have to need it." He said to the child out loud. Then he turned back and went after the couple.

The sky thundered and it started to rain. It was as if the sky was mourning for his poor daughter's fate as well.

**And there is my first chapter! Please take it easy on me; this is my first writing a story and publishing it. Sorry that this chapter is seriously dramatic and short but this is the prologue after all and this explains where my OC, Ruth came from and her story may be a little sad. Some of you may be angry that in my fic Ruby had another child with another man(well God, I'm sure you can guess who the father is!) and yes Carter and Sadie are already born in this fic so their older than their half-sister. I promise the next chapter won't be this dramatic. So read & review please!**


	2. Chapter 1 Prophecy Dream

**Sigh* Why didn't anyone review me? Obviously my prologue was kind of silly wasn't it? Now on to the disclaimer!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson & The Olympians and The Kane Chronicles and any of their characters as they all belong to Rick Riordan.**

**I only own my OC Ruth Hayes and the plot.**

12 Years Later

Chapter 1 Prophecy Dream

Rachel found herself in a dark cavern and looked around the place. There seemed to be no way out and she was stuck inside. She tried to move her limbs around; strange, her moves were slow and clumsy. She was obviously in a dream. Rachel did not have any other dreams after she became the Oracle of Delphi. Now all she kept receiving were visions of the past, but nothing major. It was indeed strange that she was suddenly dreaming after all that had been going on. Sighing, she decided to end the situation by pinching herself when she heard a voice behind her.

"Well Rachel Elizabeth Dare," Rachel spun around and what she saw gave her a heart-attack. "What is my prophecy?"

Standing in front of her was girl, probably around twelve or thirteen, wearing a dress that looked suspiciously like a chiton(a dress women during ancient Greek times usually wear, search it up) but that was least of what gave Rachel a shock.

The girl's hair was styled like Cleopatra with gold beads and threads running through them and her face had so much make up that it was hard to see her face beneath it. The most noticeable part of the get up was the eyeliner. It was thick, also another Cleopatra feature. So basically, the girl was wearing a chiton while trying to look like Cleopatra. Weird. The only two nature features of the girl were her light skin tone and her electric blue eyes which did not go well with the picture. Those blue eyes were so familiar, yet Rachel could not place it.

While Rachel was in deep thoughts and gaping like a fish, the girl interrupted her by clearing her throat and glaring at her. "Well, tell me, Oracle." She said in a mocking tone.

Rachel tried to respond but her dream-self was slow, like Kronos was manipulating time again and making everything slow down.

Suddenly, the whole cavern started to shake violently and rocks started to fall. The girl looked around wildly, trying to look for a way out.

A big chunk started to fall on Rachel and the girl ran towards Rachel and pushed her out of harm's way, landing in Rachel's position. Rachel could only watch as the debris fell on the girl and could immediately see blood oozing with the girl's limp right hand pointing accusingly at the falling cavern and started to scream madly.

And that's what she did when she woke up with a cold sweat.

A shrill and bloody scream killed the peaceful silence of the night. Percy Jackson jolted out of bed. The scream came right from Rachel's cave and immediately Percy ran out of his cabin in just his T-shirt, loose pants and slippers. Not an interesting sight.

It seems that others heard the scream too as many demigods pop out of their cabins, looking tired and concern as they joined Percy on his little hike up the hill.

Bones and swords littered the floor with torches flanking the entrance with a velvet curtain embroidered with snakes as a cover when they all entered the cave.

Inside was nothing compared to its mysterious entrance. There was a decked-out pad with a game room and a home-theatre system. The only thing that didn't matched all the high-tech stuff was a red-headed sitting up on her bed, looking she had just been chased by several angry ghosts.

"Man, why did she get all the cool stuff?" Someone in the crowd asked.

"Duh. She's the Oracle. Of course she gets all the cool stuff." Someone else replied.

Percy rushed towards Rachel with Annabeth behind him. Rachel looked at them in surprised. "Guys? What are your all doing here?" She asked.

"You screamed. Don't you remember?" Annabeth asked worriedly.

"Yeah, you waked everybody up. What happened?" Percy added.

Rachel focused on them and the murmuring crowd, her ever-piercing-Oracle eyes swishing back and forth. "Well I was dreaming that… Never mind. I'll talk about it in the morning. I need to think." She waved all of them away.

"But you-" Will Solace started.

"Just go! We'll hold a meeting about it at the Big House. And don't worry nothing happened to me. Now go!"

Everybody retreated out of the angry Oracle's cave, all talking at the same time at once.

"What do you think happened in that dream, Annabeth?" Percy asked his girlfriend.

"I have no idea. And from the looks of Rachel, it's rather serious."

"Iris-message me everyday after school, Percy. Or else you'll see me at your doorstep." Annabeth Chase told her boyfriend as they stepped through the entrance of the Big House hand-in-hand. Chiron and many other demigods were waiting for them.

"Okay! Okay! You have saying it for like the past half an hour! Why do you keep asking me that? Afraid I fall in love with another girl?" Percy asked slyly.

Annabeth just punch him hard enough for him to wince.

"Where you two go? Off spending quality time together?" Butch from the Iris cabin teased them; making both of them blushed at the same time.

"I appreciate you two come on time at the next meeting," Chiron said, flashing the couple a disapproving look and some of the demigods started to snigger.

"So what's the deal, Rachel?" Clarisse La Rue, a demigod daughter of Ares, the Greek god of war, and counselor of Cabin 5 asked, twirling a small dagger in her hands.

"Well I was in a dark cavern-"

"Isn't it normal for anyone to have a nightmare like that?" Connor Stoll interrupted with his question.

"Just shut up and let me continue, will you?" Rachel snapped, annoyance written all over face and continued to tell everyone what happened.

"This is strange indeed." Chiron murmured after they heard the whole scene when Rachel suddenly swooned. Two campers rushed forward and caught her. A third came rushing with a stool like they'd been trained for this duty.

They eased Rachel onto the stool in the middle of the gathering. Green mist started swirling around Rachel's feet. When she opened her eyes, they were glowing. Emerald smoke issued from her mouth. The voice that came out was raspy and ancient-the sound a snake would make if it could talk:

'She who is born of the forbidden rule,

Has come of age against all misery.

From her blood two pantheon crashes,

Two that agreed to never form harmony.

With magic and thunder in her blood,

A choice must be made to prevent bloodshed.'

On the last word, Rachel collapsed, but her helpers were waiting to catch her. They carried her away and laid her in a corner to rest.

"What did she meant by two pantheons?" Someone asked. "Are Greek and Roman going to have war again?" Many campers were now whispering.

"No heroes, something else." Chiron said gravely. As he turned away, Annabeth heard Chiron muttering "The Gods! They swear! This is not meant to happen!" Something was bad, and it meant something else that was not Greek or Roman was out there.

As all the senior counselors stepped out of the Big House, many campers rushed towards them, asking what had went on during the meeting.

"Something's bad is going to happen, I just know it. Anyone can tell with Chiron's expression." Annabeth said as the couple gazed at Camp Half-Blood.

Percy nodded his head. "I agree, and we better be packing our bags for school tomorrow."

**There! Done with Chapter 1! Sorry again there's some slight drama here and I can't do poems cuz' I suck at them. So, please review! I'm begging you, please!**


	3. Chapter 2 Sent To A New School

**Still no reviews! Ahh never mind, I'm only doing this for pleasure. Now back to the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson & The Olympians and The Kane Chronicles and any of their characters as they all belong to Rick Riordan.**

**I only own my OC Ruth Hayes, some minor OC characters and the plot.**

Chapter 2 Sent To A New School

"What?" Ruth screamed furiously. "Goode High School! Are you out of mind?" She glared at the woman in front of her.

Life had never been good to Ruth Hayes. All she could remember was the misery the Hayes family gave her. She wasn't even related to this family and how she ended up with them was a mystery. The beginning of her story was like this; she was found on the Hayes' doorstep as a newborn and when the couple was still a newlywed. Anyone would think that the Hayes couple picked her up and adopted her as their child. Wrong! Yes did they did adopted her but they treated her like a piece of furniture. It was as if her birth parents deliberately abandoned her to let her have the TREATMENT. Was she so unwanted that no one wanted to raise her?

"It's a two hour-hour journey from here! I'm perfectly fine in my current school! In fact, I've been doing well in it, why go there?" Ruth exclaimed. She started to pace around the room, looking at anything, just anything but Aunt Linda.

Aunt Linda sat on Ruth's bed, staring at her calmly. "Now calm down Ruth. Your dyslexia has risen so high that-"

"I surpassed my dyslexia one year ago! You're over-exaggerating!" Ruth roared.

"Don't interrupt me young lady or I'll slap that disgusting face of yours, do you understand?" Aunt Linda snared. Ruth nodded her head reluctantly. "Anyway, as I was saying, your dyslexia has risen that your current school can't take it anymore. Goode High School is the perfect school. The teachers there are specialize in dyslexic students."

Ruth fumed in silence. Yes she had heard of Goode High School and its special facilities, but she had overcome her problem. Yup, Aunt Linda probably put her in the school so when on the way home she loses her way or something.

She's just set on making my life more miserable than ever, Ruth thought. "Yeah right. Why don't you find a school in Africa or Antarctica for me instead?" She muttered under breath a little too loud for Aunt Linda to hear.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing! Nothing!"

"Good," The doorbell rang. "Oh yes, its Maxwell's piano lesson," Aunt Linda said and rushed out of Ruth's room, but not before saying "By the way, you'll start school tomorrow," Then ran off after locking Ruth inside her room.

Ruth threw herself on her bed and groaned. She started to hear to the piano being played. Maxwell was Aunt Linda's first child, but Ruth was older than him by two years.

Living in that household was a never-ending nightmare for Ruth. The couple threatened to whip her if she told anyone how the whole family ill-treated her like when she was six and she almost told a guest but before she could say it, Aunt Linda took her away and locked her in a room and when the guest left, Ruth was whipped by a belt six times. Till this day, she still had the scars on her back to prove it. Now when any guest came over, the family would lock her away before entertaining the guest like she never existed. Ruth could still remember her little-self crying away with no there to comfort her and from then on, she grew strong.

It was like they were cats and she was the mouse (no offense to cats!). They usually play with their meals before eating it, and that's what the Hayes was doing to her; well except the eating part. Everyone who knows Ruth all said that she was lucky to be adopted by her relatives (they were not even hers!). They just don't know the ugly truth.

They were going to take everything away from her; her friends, her teachers. Oh, she was going to miss them so much.

Ruth sighed. Better pack up for tomorrow, she thought, you'll have a long day. She started to pack her bag, and then looked at her harmonica. It seems strange, for every time she looked at it, she would think of Red River Valley. The tune of the folk song always reminded her of small things of her past. A perfect smile and the same lips humming to her that song.

No wonder I am so attached to the song, Ruth thought, someone, maybe her birth mother hummed to her Red River Valley before she was abandoned at the doorstep.

She took the harmonica to her lips. Then, hesitantly, she started to play Red River Valley, which made Maxwell stop practicing the piano and everybody in the house to be quiet, their heads in the direction of the source of the folk song and listening to it in wonder.

**Man is this going to be a long author note. Some of you may be complaining on how Ruth was treated. I was partially influenced by Harry Potter, so that was how Ruth came to be. But you see its part of the plot. In my original summary, I mentioned Ruth fleeing her abusive family. If the Hayes were not abusive, then Ruth had no reason to get out of the house to discover her true identity. And why Ruth was sent to such a family, you have to find out throughout the whole story.**

**Another thing you guys must be surprised; Ruth surpasses her dyslexia? Well, I passed my dyslexia when I was eleven, which meant it was two years ago. I had to go to this school called DAS…Never mind, surely you guys don't want me say my whole story. Anyway, I want to make it possible that demigods can pass their dyslexia, and Ruth is first. And why she hadn't caused any trouble in school and no ADHD? Same thing; you have to find out throughout the story.**

**Also, I have some questions to ask you readers. **

**What kind of magician should Ruth be?**

**Which path of the God should Ruth take? I've chosen three. Isis (follow her sister), Horus (demigod fights) and Shu (her father is the God of the sky and wind currents). So who should I pick?**

**What kind of weapon should Ruth pick when she finds out she's a demigod?**

**I made Ruth have no ADHD, but should she have it?**

**You readers think Ruth should go over to the demigods' side or the magicians' side after the war? **

**Okay I'm done with the questions. Please answer them and R & R Caught Between Two Worlds!**


	4. Chapter 3 Not A Smooth Start

**Four reviews! I can't believe it! Thank you so much canine girl365 and trustingHim17! Your guys really raise my spirits. **

**I realize some of you readers didn't understand what kind of magician Ruth should be in one of my questions last chapter. Well, it meant like what specialty Ruth have like Healer, Amulet Maker, Combat magician, Elementalist or Spell Caster. Now back to the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson & The Olympians and The Kane Chronicles and any of their characters as they all belong to Rick Riordan.**

**I only own my OC Ruth Hayes, some minor OC characters and the plot.**

Chapter 3 Not A Smooth Start…

"Why do you want to accompany me?" Percy asked Grover Underwood, his best friend and a satyr, who was also a lord of the wild as they greeted Percy's stepfather Paul as he was a teacher in Goode High School.

"What, it's against the rules? Anyway I have not been to school for a long time. Also, we may find some half-bloods." The satyr replied as they entered the school.

"Okay, we have fifteen minutes till Algebra-" Percy started when he crashed into somebody. He remembered seeing books flying in the air and feeling himself landing on the flour with a loud thump! When his vision cleared, he saw a tall light-skin girl lying on her side across him. She had black heads dappled across her nose beneath her electric blue eyes. Her raven black hair dangled lifelessly to her skinny shoulders, on which hung a plain white shirt with a grey hoodie that was left unzipped. Her lower body half was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of black and white sneakers. She looked more confused like, how did I fall on the floor? Percy, sensing the situation quickly broke out of his daze and rushed to pick the girl's books while mumbling an apology.

"You okay?" He asked her with concern etched on his face as he pressed the books in her hands and helped her up.

"Yes. Don't worry, I'm fine. I'm Ruth Hayes."

"Percy Jackson.'

"Yeah. See you around Percy." She replied, walking off very briskly. Percy turned to look at Grover, who was still at the very same position when Percy crashed into Ruth. He got a weird expression on his face.

"Hello? G-man?" Percy waved his hand in front of Grover.

"What? I'm fine! It's just that the girl you crashed into is a half-blood. And she got a strong smell."

Ruth found the incident very funny, colliding into that black hair, green eyes boy named Percy. Of course, when she entered her first period, many students were snickering at her and some were looking at her with, what kind of expression? Envy? Ruth found it very strange. She settled down on a chair that was at the end of the classroom and took a book out to read on her table with her bag behind her on her chair and the stack of books she hand-carried on a grill under each student's table. Ruth was about to read her book when a strawberry-blond with ocean blue eyes, wearing a spaghetti strap and a mini skirt with a Barbie doll-like make up settled down on the seat next to hers, which got Ruth fit to stare.

"Hi I'm Lucy Clearwater. What's yours?" The plastic-like girl asked.

"Ruth Hayes." Ruth replied.

"Hi Ruth! Do you know how lucky you were, meeting that guy in the hall?"

"That guy?" Ruth huffed, "he didn't see where he was walking and crashed into me."

"That's so good about it. That guy you met is one of the most hottest guys in the school. He doesn't even know it!" Lucy exclaimed.

"So?"

"So? Do you know how lucky it is meeting a hot guy? You don't get an everyday chance you know! What's his name?"

"Who?" Ruth scoffed.

"You know what I mean!" Lucy raised her voice. "Tell me!"

"Okay! Okay! Percy Jackson! Now if he does have a girlfriend, don't blame me!"

If Lucy heard her, she didn't react but kept saying "Percy Jackson your mine." Ruth pleaded in her mind for the lovesick girl to stop chanting. Just then, a teacher came into a class. Ruth sighed in relief.

Class started.

Percy found himself being surrounded by a mob of girls, whom they all started calling him "hot boy". Ruth found it very ridiculous and humorous. At the end of class, all the girls (including Lucy herself) except Ruth rushed out of the classroom when they saw Percy.

Percy tried to shove them away as gently as he could with a boy that grew that was probably his best friend. Finally, when he could not stand their pestering to be their boyfriend anymore, he started to run around the campus, his fans trailing after him.

Ruth fished out her phone from her pocket and as it came along with a camera, she video the whole run-and-catch game. Ruth started laughing away gleefully and turned her head behind as much as she could, expecting people behind her to laugh but instead boys were shouting "Those are our girls! Damn you! Give them back!"

Ruth was by now laughing very hard like a hyena with tears sprouting from her eyes with one hand clutching her painful stomach and the other holding her phone which was

shaking from her laughter.

"Wait!" Percy shouted. His best friend stopped with him. The mob of girls stopped in their tracks, the ones at the back hit the front, knocking some of them down. "I should have said this already, but I have a girlfriend."

Immediately, all the girls started gasping. Then, they all turned and glared at Ruth, who had stopped laughing and recording the footage. "I'm not his girlfriend! I'm twelve and he's sixteen and I just met him around an hour ago!" Ruth exclaimed, failing to convince them.

The girls were not fazed by the words 'an hour ago' and started to advance on Ruth, whose eyes were zooming left and right, trying to find an escape out of the angry girls as her back was facing the wall.

"Don't hurt her!" Percy shouted as he ran in front of Ruth, his back facing her. "She's not my girlfriend! My girlfriend's studying in a school in Brooklyn."

Upon hearing, his fans disbanded, most muttering curses at Percy's unseen girlfriend. Only Lucy still stayed ran up to Percy until their faces almost touch.

"Kiss me, Percy Jackson." She said as she almost put her hands on his cheek when Percy, disgusted, took Ruth by the hand and pulled her away to the hall with his best friend at his tail.

Lucy was still standing in the same in the same position; her hands looked as if they wanted to touch somebody's face but only touching air. She went into the girls' toilet, sobbing. Students around her were now gawking at her for such a stupid action.

"How in Poseidon did that brat know my name?" Percy muttered as he pulled Ruth.

"Okay, you can let go of me now, Percy. I'm no weakling!" Ruth exclaimed as she pulled away from his grip and walk to her locker.

"You okay? Again?" Ruth blushed after he asked as it was the second time he was asking her.

She nodded her head as she opened her locker with the password 13/32/33. Her hands reached inside to grab a book but instead she felt something soft and wrapped. Wondering at such a strange feeling, Ruth grabbed the mystery thing out of the locker and found herself holding a parcel with a card on top of it. It was strange as first; you don't get a parcel everyday in your locker. Second, the card read "Do not let others but yourself open this parcel" and at the bottom wrote 'anonymous'.

She opened the parcel and to her surprise a tape, a weird-looking amulet and a letter laid in her hands. She took the paper near her eyes and started reading it slowly. Even if she had overcome her dyslexia, it would occasionally resurface. The words were difficult to spell out, but finally she got it right and read it. It said:

"Do not keep the parcel. Send it within one week or else something will happen. Do not worry if you do not know who to send to because you'll know what to do at the end of the recording. Also please try and go to Brooklyn House.

Carter and Sadie Kane"

Who were these Kane people? Ruth thought as wrapped the parcel back into its original position but stuff it in her back. Somehow, she knew it was only for her and no else in the school.

She closed her locker after taking another set of books and found Percy and goatee boy standing next to it, looking very nervous. "Why are you guys standing there? Shouldn't you be getting ready for the next lesson?"

Percy scratched his head. "Uh yeah, about that. Can we ask you a few questions?"

There was a nod in his direction.

"Okay then. Are you ADHD?"

"No."

"Have you been kicked out of school before?"

"Other than my aunt putting me in this school for no reason, then no." Percy and goatee boy looked at each other in shock. Ruth realized there was something else going on, but what was it?

"Are you dyslexic?"

"I was. But I passed it. It was really quite minor." There was another gasp from the two boys.

"Did anything strange happen to you? Anything that you can't explain?"

Ruth started glaring at them. "No. These questions are not normal in my eyes. What do want from me?"

Percy held up his hands in a surrender kind of action. "Just… curious that's all. Nothing serious."

Ruth nodded her head again, not buying the answer but knew she could not force it out of any of them.

Percy then started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"You have her eyes."

"My cousin's eyes. It's not common to find electric blue eyes. Plus you even act a little like her.

"Oh."

Grover cleared his throat and Percy looked at him apologetic and said "This is Grover, my best friend."

"Anyone could guess that, since both of you are always going about together." Ruth muttered.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"Nothing." The school started to ring. "Oh class starts. Bye!" Ruth cried as she ran from her locker to her class, leaving the both of them looking at the empty space that Ruth was standing at before she left.

**There, I'm done chapter 3. I'm sure some of you were expecting Percy since Ruth was going to Goode but not Grover! And Annabeth going to BAG too! I'm full of surprises. **

**You guys must have notice that this chapter's name is called Not A Smooth Start… right? The title of the next chapter will continue it. I put it that way because Sadie Kane did that and also it's funny. I'm curious at what you guys think the next chapter's title is! **

**Please R & R my story!**


	5. Chapter 4 With Chaos Added

**Wow, it's been some time since I posted my last chapter. Sorry, I have been too busy since I have a lot of tests coming up at school. **

**Anyway, I have been thinking up of a new story called "Jenna and the Egyptian God of Death" and wondering whether I should post it or not.**

**The story is like this; Jenna's father is an archaeologist and one day he brought back a golden statue of Anubis from a tomb to examine it, and soon, her family and herself is haunted and attacked by something unknown and she travels to Brooklyn with two cousins, Sofia and Ross whom she met at her school that just found out they are magicians from the tape they found and are travelling to there to train their powers. Jenna travels there with them to solve the mystery of the golden statue of Anubis.**

**So what you guys think? TrustingHim17 (she's a brilliant writer, read her stories, give it a try) supports my story but I need you readers to give me your thoughts. Before anybody ask questions about it, then no it's not a sequel to Caught Between Two World and my OC, Ruth Hayes does not exist and Percy Jackson And The Olympians is not included. Only Kane Chronicles. Do you I think should publish it and give it a different title like "The Curse of the Golden Statue" or what? The gene is mystery and probably adventure and no there is no romance between Jenna and Anubis! He's already with Sadie (in Walt, how confusing). And don't expect this story to be published!**

**One more thing, an answer to canine girl365. No I did not get the name Lucy Clearwater from Leah Clearwater from the Twilight Saga , but from Percy Wesley's girlfriend (I can't remember the first name) of Harry Potter, but I'm really surprised that Lucy Clearwater sounds like Leah Clearwater. I don't read much of Twilight Saga but I remember a character called Leah. Back to the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson & The Olympians and The Kane Chronicles and any of their characters as they all belong to Rick Riordan.**

**I only own my OC Ruth Hayes, some minor OC characters and the plot.**

Chapter 4 …With Chaos Added

"Anything wrong, Grover?" Percy asked his best friend as Mr. Boring (no kidding, that was his name) started writing some English words on the white board which he did not understand because of his dyslexia (he's a halfblood, they're haywire for Greek or Roman, depending on which). Grover was looking very uncomfortable, his head swinging left and right.

"I smell a monster." Grover said nervously.

"Hope its Mrs. O'Leary," Percy muttered while smiling to himself to himself, "she had come here before, being a poodle."

Grover, who probably heard Percy's words with his sensitive ears (being a satyr), said "Well, if your giant dog the size of a tank is here, she probably be bounding your way. No, another hellhound ," Grover said nervously while he turned his head to the door, "And it's not coming in our way."

Just as he finish his talking, several screams and shouts could be heard just a few classrooms away.

"As we all know, Abraham Lincoln signed the Emancipation Proclamation." The teacher, Miss. Lindy said, explaining about Abraham Lincoln while writing on the board some English words Ruth could not understand since her dyslexia still affects her sometimes. She started to look around, bored till she could sleep. Her eyelids were getting heavier, so she closed her eyes and thought of having a five-minute nap in class

When something extraordinary happened;

There at the entrance of the classroom was a black hound the size of a rhino with lava-red eyes and fangs like daggers.

And it was looking straight at her.

But nobody cared about that as they were all screaming-including Miss Lindy as they all ran out of the emergency exit of the classroom.

"Rhino!" Everybody in the classroom exclaimed as they all exited the classroom in a rush.

"Rhino?" Ruth asked, confused at what everybody was seeing.

"Can't you see it's a freakin' rhino?" Lucy screamed. She accidentally elbowed somebody's water bottle from a table, which opened up and spilled water all over her skirt. That made scream even more. She left the classroom in frenzy, leaving Ruth with her unwanted companion; the hound (or rhino?).

Ruth was still thinking about why the hound was called "rhino" when it looked nothing like one! Well, except the size. She then realized the hound's eyes were still trained on her.

"Okay, hound, rhino." Ruth said as she retreated into a corner of the classroom. The hound started to advance, then immediately pounced on her. Ruth shut her eyes, her hands over her head, thinking that that was last time she was going to see the living world.

What seemed like ages to come was like second to Ruth. Then, instead of what she thought was a feeling of a world of pain, turns into a sound of "sling!"

Ruth realized that the hound was no longer pouncing on her. What had happened? Why was there a metal sound? Ruth bravely opened both eyes and immediately thought her mind was playing tricks with her.

Standing in front of her was Percy Jackson. In one of his hand was bronze-like sword and the way his posture displayed was like a hero in a movie-with his sidekick Grover behind him.

"You okay? Again?" Percy asked the question for the third time in a row.

This time, Ruth was in no mode to answer his question. "What the freak was that?" She was literally shouting and was aware of her voice shaking.

"That was a hellhound from the Fields of Punishment." Percy replied like it was such an obvious question.

"Percy! Grover! What was that?" A man with salt-and-pepper exclaimed as he rushed into the classroom, looking very flustered.

"Oh nothing, Paul. Just a wild Mrs. O'Leary that came to attack her," Percy pointed at Ruth. "Luckily that was not Mrs. O Leary." He mumbled to no one in particular.

But Ruth was not listening to the conversation or amused by Percy calling the teacher his first name as she was looking through her fingers in horror at the headless hellhound and its head both melt into shadow, soaking into the ground as it disappeared.

"You," she shouted, "You two are major freaks! Seriously mental ones! My breakfast must be infested with magic carrots or something!" On speaking the last word, Ruth grabbed her bag then ran out of the classroom, avoiding the teacher's outstretched arms that were trying to grab her as her legs carried her away as fast as they could.

"We really freaked her out, didn't we, Percy?" Grover asked him as Paul looked at them strangely.

"From everything that happened," Percy took a deep breath and turned his head to Grover, "Yeah, we did. And to think she said something similar to what I said when I got introduced to this mess too."

Ruth kept running until she was panting very hard and beads of perspiration falling from her forehead. She ran into the school hall and apparently news of the 'Rhino' (or hellhound) had spread like bushfire as many students and teachers were running out of the school and screaming like banshees.

Suddenly, someone in the crowd shouted "Hey, Where's the rhino?"

The question got into everybody's head as everybody's head as everybody was now asking the same question. But Ruth did not care about the question or anything, she just ran down the school hall at full speed, all the students avoiding her way by throwing themselves against the rough school wall.

Where was going to? She had no destination in mind, just to get away from the two freaks.

"Ruth! Wait!" Ruth turned her head behind as she ran. It's so long it would take ages to get out of here, she thought. The two freaks were at her tail, running and catching up with her.

"Ruth! We can explain to you!" Ruth immediately took somebody's basketball from whoever's hand (which the person obviously shouted "Hey") and threw it at the two freaks, who of course duck their heads and allowed her to disappear from their sights.

With the big panicking crowd running out of school to places she thought was home, she was able to bend in with the crowd, go to the bus stop unnoticed and take a ride to the place Ruth called more of a prison than a home.

When she escaped the school with other terrified pupils, she went to the bus stop, her hands trembling with fear and hoping that the bus would arrive soon. Soon enough, the bus came and with relief, Ruth started to board the bus with several other commuters.

But her relieve was replaced by some other feelings she wanted to forget.

"Leave me alone, you freaks!" Ruth screamed at the two boys with her head poking through the window. The bus driver tilted his head curiously along with the commuters.

"Got a problem, Miss?"

"What? Oh nothing. Just two weirdos coming to um….harass me."

"Then careful, Miss." The bus driver closed the doors just as Percy and Grover was about to hop inside the vehicle. Ruth leaned her head against a seat that she found and closed her eyes, her heart no longer pumping until she reached home.

**I know I made Ruth overreact so much to get away from Grover and Percy but this was her first encounter with a monster right? And when Percy said Ruth said something similar to what he said when he got introduced to the Greek world, I actually took that from the lightning thief but it was quoted magic mushrooms and lunch in the book. I can't copy the whole thing right?**

**Anyway, please give me your comment about "Jenna and the Egyptian God of Death" and R & R please!**


	6. Chapter 5 Recordings And Preparations

**Hi guys! Sorry for the wait. I had so many tests and exams. Each day to be more precise! But I'm back now, for the time being, and please review my story!**

**Note: This chapter might be really boring, mostly about the tape and Ruth's abusive family. The next one will be better. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson & The Olympians and The Kane Chronicles and any of their characters as they all belong to Rick Riordan.**

**I only own my OC Ruth Hayes, some minor OC characters and the plot.**

Chapter 5 Recordings and Preparations

When Ruth stepped out of the bus, she was already gritting her teeth. Her fingers dig so hard into both palms that her hands turned white while her body stiffened up like she saw a tiger or something. She couldn't stand the thought of living with those brats under the same roof! But if she ran away, the police would surely track her down, and after that the Hayes were gonna kill her, maybe literally. And even if she was successful in escaping the police's clutches, where would she live?

Thoughts rang through her head as Ruth walked to the door and unlocked it(the key was hung around her neck) and found Aunt Linda and three women probably the same age as her chattering (or maybe gossiping) in the hall.

"Ruth!" Aunt Linda exclaimed as she shot off to her feet from the sofa from where the three women were seating. "Why are you home so early?"

"There was some weird rhino attack in school. Call the principle and he'll tell you the same thing. I'm going out if you don't mind. With your friends in the house, I do not want to disturb your …chat." Ruth said in a fake sugary voice.

Aunt Linda shot her an angry glance before replying. "No, no, I don't mind! Now off you go. Bye bye." She pushed Ruth out of the house and slammed the door in her face with a loud _bang! _and could hear the resuming chatter and laughter that had paused from her arrival.

Where would she go? Her hands immediately fell on the package which was bulging from her bag. _Of course,_ Ruth thought, then walked off to her destination.

ooo-linebreak-ooo

It only took like 15 minutes to reach the neighborhood library. As Ruth stepped in, she was greeted by many people waving their hands at her as she was quite a common sight. She went to the usual librarian who was at the counter.

"Hey Teri, any spare radio with a headset? I need to use it."

"Oh yes Ruth, over there. Do help yourself." The old librarian replied, her eyes twinkling away. Ruth had made friends with all the librarians and the usual readers in the library. Almost everyone in the library, including Teri, successfully pulled Ruth out of her dyslexia after hearing her problem as she usually go to the library to solve her problem since she was seven. For that, Ruth was forever grateful to them.

Ruth made her way to the radio. She quickly sat on a chair that was accompanied by a desk. She settled on the chair, her bag laying on top of the desk while fishing out the parcel and unwrapping it. Slipping the tape in to the radio, she placed the headphones on her ears and listened to the whole recording.

ooo-linebreak-ooo

Ruth was smiling the whole time during the recording. It was after the recording she looked at her watch and realized it was 4'o-clock pm! She had been sitting there four hours straight!

She got up from the chair, wrapped the tape and the letter into original state and put them in her bag before walking away briskly out of the library, thoughts wheezing away in her head. Most of the people had a confused expression painted on their face. Ruth usually bade them goodbye when she left the library.

ooo-linebreak-ooo

The three women were still at home when got back. She nodded politely to the four of them (of course including Aunt Linda) and went to her room.

It wasn't much of a room, it was actually the attic. Ruth threw her bag on the floor, not caring if the sudden movement would startle the four women downstairs. She laid on her bed and thought of the recording. She believed the Kane siblings; Carter and Sadie, everything they said, that Egyptian mythology was real. She could feel her blood tingling away. In her mind, she was analyzing many ways to escape her prison, but she knew that she should relax for a while and not be so tense.

Sighing, she took her classical guitar off its stand. The guitar was a gift from Aunt Linda's old grey-haired mother, or Grandma Poppy, as Ruth was instructed to call her. Grandma Poppy did not know of Ruth's cruel treatment and considered her as one of her grandchildren much to Aunt Linda's hidden displeasure. At seeing how much Ruth wanted to play the guitar when she was eight, Grandmother Poppy gave her one, along with a tuner and a _Learn How to Play the Guitar_ book. From then on, Ruth kept practicing the guitar for fours years, never regretting to have interest in the musical instrument. She passed away a year ago from cancer; and Ruth had never been more sad and surprised to see Aunt Linda break down in tears at the news of her mother's death. How a woman who was so cruel, yet seemed to love her own mother so dearly. Another surprise was that the Hayes never took or destroy or vandalized Ruth's guitar, not that Ruth knew why but was glad they never did anything to it.

Despite that, there were always people around Ruth. In the library, readers and librarians alike were always willing to her in her studies and at school; Ruth was one of the best musicians and since she was in the school's band, she was a guitarist and a singer everybody in her school said that the band would not be able to win competitions without her. Aunt Linda and her family would usually taunt her by saying that her singing and guitar skills were terrible but Ruth knew that they were only trying to make her feel low, which she wouldn't. With so many so many people around her, Ruth never felt so touch.

From her pocket she out a piece of crumpled paper which she opened it up. In it was full of musical notes. Ruth was writing the song over the past few days but have yet to write a single word in it. She took a pencil from her bag and placed the paper on it so that she could write the lyrics down (which was difficult with a guitar on her lap). Finally when she was done, Ruth started playing the song on the guitar. A beautiful melody filled the room.

ooo-linebreak-ooo

"Whose playing that music, Linda?" One of Linda's friends asked. "It's beautiful."

"I don't know, Clara dear. Probably my niece playing the radio too loudly. I'll go up and check on her." Linda replied. She turned her face away so that her friends could not see her steaming face as she went to the attic.

ooo-linebreak-ooo

"Stop that extremely awful music now you brat! My friends are complaining about that disgusting song."

Ruth looked up calmly from her guitar. "What do you expect me to do," she asked. "I have nothing to lose."

Aunt Linda turned red with anger, but Ruth looked at her straight in the eye coolly as she was waiting for the repeated pattern.

"You ungrateful whore!" Aunt Linda shouted as she raised one hand and dealt a stinging blow on Ruth's face. Ruth turned to look at her spotted and tarnished mirror that Aunt Linda bought at a junk store. A red palm print appeared instantly on her cheek. Aunt Linda marched away from the attic while saying "No lunch, dinner and breakfast for the next day, you freak." before slamming the door the door in the youth's face and locking all seven locks, like the first book of the Harry Potter series (I think, correct me if I'm wrong).

Ruth rested on her bed and heard the resuming chatter. Apparently Aunt Linda was stupid enough to think that Ruth would starve when she first locked Ruth in the room and still have. Linda would usually give Ruth ten dollars as pocket money while she gave her flesh-and-blood each thirty dollars! Now people would think that was too much to give a ten and eight years old children but Aunt Linda always said, "They are my precious children, how could I not give them?" Ruth would save the money and only use them when needed but Maxwell and Crystal (the Hayes' second and last child) were always spending unnecessarily. Ruth thought of the whole of the whole Hayes family; Maxwell, who was always giving her dangerous pranks, Crystal, who usually taunt her of looking bad when she herself was an overweight for an eight-year-old and loved pinching Ruth. Lastly, the Hayes couple. Uncle Harold with his big beer belly always told her that she was a big burden to his family and together with his wife, the worst of the four, enjoyed torturing her and giving the girl all the pain she had for her entire life.

Thinking of the worst people she knew, Ruth tightened her hand into a fist. She really hoped that she was a magician so she could escape the torturous Hayes family, go to Brooklyn and study Egyptian magic. The Hayes family, _stop thinking about them, _she told herself, _you only get angry_.

First things first, Ruth grabbed a worn out backpack and started packing for her escape. A wad of cash, a canteen of water, just a few things more and Ruth would be done. She decided to creep off quietly at night when the family was sleeping, having the key to the front door. She could hail a cab to bring her to Brooklyn and later rely on herself to find the 21st Nome. It was the only way, and since Ruth received the package, she probably _was_ a magician.

Once she was done with her preparations for her new trip, Ruth looked at the locked door and gave a creative curse. She did not think of the door of her little room, her only obstacle of one way escape to freedom. She then threw herself on her bed, thinking of ways to get pass the door but got a little too sleepy to think about it. The only thing Ruth remembered before dozing off was thinking _I'll get out of here. Brooklyn House, I'm coming for ya. _

**That's chapter 5 for you readers!Hope you enjoy reading it, even though it's kinda boring because there's not much action in this one. **

**Perrolson News: I coming up with a new fanfic for Princess Mononoke, how surprising is that! And I thought I would only have one fanfic. I'm still in progress though, so I don't know when it will come out and for those who never watch Princess Mononoke before, go watch the anime, it's really brilliant and I kept pressing the replay button.**

**Before ending off this AN, I would like to ask if any of you readers would like to become my Beta reader. I have read of Beta readers and I'm interested in having one so you know, can discuss with him or her the plot of my story and he or she can edit it. Please PM me if any of you guys want to be my Beta reader, and I'll consider about it. You got to teach me what you Beta readers do though, cuz I'm kind of new and nervous about the entire thing yet excited.**

**So here am I about to sign off. I would really like to see you readers' comment on how Ruth is gonna get pass the door and please review my story! **

**PEACE OUT!**


End file.
